


Only a Shimada can control the dragons. (Yes, that includes Shimadas through marriage)

by Keepcalmandflatline



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But im a bad writer, Fluffy, Kinda crack fic a lil, Noodle Dragons, Soulmates, but not really, dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmandflatline/pseuds/Keepcalmandflatline
Summary: Shimada brothers decide to introduce their teammates to their dragons. Hanzo forgot that his dragons (being an extension of his soul) can easily identify his soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DOES THIS HAVE MORE HITS THAN FICS I ACTUALLY PUT TIME INTO?

 

I found myself speeding up towards the large gym at Gibraltar as I heard the commotion increasing. The Super Shimada Bros had not only called a meeting for their immediate team members, they also required it take place in the large gym located on the outermost point of the facility. I heard whisperings that it had something to do with dragons, but I didn't want to get my hopes up. I had only seen their dragons being used in passing on the battlefield, unable to pause and truly witness their path of destruction. I wanted to see them in person, up close, but McCree promised me they weren't anything that special. He referred to them as “Noodle Lizards” much to Hanzo’s dismay. Nonetheless, I was eager to meet them.

As I entered the training facility I noticed my teammates standing around, idly chatting while Genji and Hanzo stood apart. I caught Hanzo’s eyes and couldn't help but look down immediately. I ignored his gaze as I quickly sidestepped into McCree’s conversation with Parah. I felt so juvenile, like a schoolgirl with a crush, but I couldn't help it. Hanzo was attractive, an excellent fighter, not to mention he had an outstanding physique. I felt myself drifting off and chastised myself once more. He had always caught my eye, but I never acted on it. He was a mature, stoic man who deserved an equally respected woman. My mood dimmed a little but I began to start paying attention to the conversation to take my mind off if it. Jesse must've caught on to my shifting emotions as he quirked an eyebrow at me but thankfully didn’t push it. 

Genji cut through the murmuring with a curt, “Excuse me.” immediately silencing the crowd. “As you well know, my brother and I have been gifted with something from birth. Something we've utilized on the battlefield many times in the past.” I felt the giddiness stir within me. Dragons! We were going to see dragons today! Hanzo stepped forward and Genji let him take the limelight. “Our dragons are more than just weapons, they are extensions of our soul. We cannot repress them very long. They pose no threats to any allies, so you should not fear them should they approach you on their own. They will not act out on their own and we will keep our eyes on them at all times.” Woah, wait, what? The dragons are just going to be like our community pets?  
There was slight murmuring again before Hanzo spoke again. “We would like to introduce you to them now.” I gasped and grabbed McCree. He chuckled before leaning down to my ear, “I've said it before and I'll say it again, nothing but noodle lizards.” I elbowed his gut to wipe off his smirk and my excitement grew.  
For a moment it was quiet as Hanzo and Genji said something to themselves before slowly lifting their palms. Green light fluttered out from between Genji’s fingers, while blue light did with Hanzo’s. Suddenly, the light took form in shapes, in the form of what looked like a large snakes.

The large snake like creatures glided through the air easily as collective gasps rung through the gym. Genji’ dragon gracefully began flying in between the heads of various team members, all in awe. The dragon seemed to be aware and basking in the silent praise that came with the silence. 

Hanson’s twin blue dragons, however, were more hesitant. They eyed the room and it’s inhabitants carefully before I met the gaze of one of them. The two dragons had been intertwined, resting near Hanzo’s feet. The dragon that caught my eye however, seemed to slowly detach itself from it’s partner. I held eye contact with the creature and tried to slow my rapid heartbeat as it slowly approached me. It came face to face with me, now being followed by the other blue dragon.

I held in a gasp as it creeped closer and closer until I could see my reflection in its eyes. The dragon's long white whiskers fluttered around my face as I tried to stay as still as possible. The eyes were black and calculating as they stared deep into mine. 

I screamed when the second dragon quickly shot out and slipped underneath me, picking me up into the air. It didn’t hurt, but it did scare the hell out of me. It had swept under my knees, forcing me into a sitting position on it’s back. I clutched onto it’s (surprisingly soft) scales. I could hear the shouting of my friends, but it sounded like background noise. The dragon climbed higher and higher before a loud deep voice split through the air.

“Kanojo o sugu ni kaihō shite kudasai! (Release her at once!)” The dragon froze before jerking its head quickly to the left. I was flung off and screamed again as I rapidly approached the floor. Seconds before impact, I closed my eyes and held my breath, preparing for the pain. But it never came. Instead, Hanzo had dove towards me and caught me at the last second. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to regain my breath. Hanzo had landed crouched down, practically laying ontop of me. We both had wide eyes before Hanzo gently helped me up. 

“I apologize, they seem to take what I say literally.” He said, still softly holding my hand. “Do they, uh, pick people up often?” I asked, carefully eyeing the creatures as they moved slowly back towards Hanzo. Hanzo laughed slightly, “No, I can honestly say I do not know why they acted that way.” Before I could reply, Genji’s tone rang out, surprisingly mocking, “Yes you do.” I turned to him, confused by his smug reaction. “You know nothing about what I know!” Hanzo’s reply came out rushed and distraught. 

“Our dragons are an extension of our soul, (Y/N). They know everything. Our true allies, our hidden enemies,” Genji turned towards me, “even our soulmates.” I felt my face heat up at his implication as I shook my head quickly as I turned to Hanzo I could see he was glaring at Genji with a similar shade of pink dusting his cheeks. “Is-Is that true, Hanzo?” Hanzo sighed before meeting my eyes. “Yes it is true.” 

I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. My soulmate! I found my genuine soulmate! And it was Hanzo! I laughed loudly before jumping up and wrapping my arms around Hanzo’s shoulders. He gently placed his hands at my waist and looked down at me with shock before pulling me tighter into the hug.

“Does this mean we get to skip the awkward first dates?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short and kinda dumb but I've had this idea for a while. Tell me if you found anymistakes or want to see anything else?


End file.
